marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Loki
Loki was the God of Mischief, the son of the King of the Frost Giants, Laufey, and the adoptive son of Odin and Frigga, King and Queen of Asgard. Loki was one of several powerful beings from the Asgard, one of the Nine Realms, who have been worshipped as Gods by humanity. Odin, led his subjects in a war against their enemy, the Frost Giants from the land of Jotunheim. Laufey, King of the Frost Giants, was slain in battle and the giants were defeated. Surveying the spoils of war, the Asgardians discovered a small Asgardian sized baby hidden at the Frost Giants' main fortress. The infant, whom was the son of Laufey, was kept hidden due to his small size. Odin adopted Loki into his own family, raising Loki like a son along with his biological son, Thor. Despite loving his brother, Loki's extreme jealousy of Thor later contributed to his downfall in later life and lust for power. Biography Early life Born to Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants, on the planet Jotunheim, Loki was hidden by his father from others due to his small size, a characteristic considered shameful by Laufey. During the Frost Giants' war with the Asgardians, Laufey was eventually defeated by King of the Asgardians, Odin, in battle. In the aftermath of the battle, Odin discovered a baby Loki. Using sorcery to change Loki's blue skin and give him the appearance of an Asgardian, Odin then adopted him, believing it would bring peace between the Frost Giants and Asgardians permanently and end all conflict. Growing up aware of his real heritage, Loki was raised by Odin and his wife Frigga alongside Odin's biological son, Thor, in Asgardian royalty. Loki eventually began competing with Thor for Odin's affection. Being smaller than Thor and inferior in strength and bravery, Loki was treated with less respect in Asgardian society and soon grew jealous of his brother, desperately trying prove himself his equal. Loki eventually turned to magic instead and became one of Asgard's strongest sorcerers. Attacking Jotunheim Years later when reaching adolescence, it was decided Thor would be crowned King of Asgard. Loki, worrying for the future of Asgard under Thor's rule, who was arrogant and violent, devised a plan to postpone the ceremony in which Thor would ascend to the throne. On the day of the ceremony, Loki allowed a small group of Frost Giants to enter Asgard, believing they would disrupt the coronation. Shortly before Thor's crowning, Loki joined his brother, assuring him that despite his envy he loved him. As Loki planned, the ceremony was interrupted by the Giants, as the alarm went off inside the Asgard weapons vault as the Frost Giants attempted to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Immediately the Destroyer killed the intruders. As Loki, Thor and Odin arrived at the vicinity, Thor and Odin realised it was the Frost Giants. Though Thor suggested they go to Jotunheim and attack the Giants, Odin quickly disagreed and diminished the idea. Despite Odin's orders, Thor soon convinced Loki to go with him to Jotunheim and confront the Frost Giants, along with the Warriors Three; Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, and Sif. Becoming King of Asgard Reign as King Confronting Thor Exile Invasion of Earth Category:Characters Category:Thor characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Thor: The Dark World characters